snow in your hair and a kiss on your lips
by splendidlyimperfect
Summary: Rogue takes Sting on a weekend getaway to the mountains and introduces him to the hot springs.


"I have never been this cold before," Sting moans dramatically, hunching his shoulders against the blowing snow. Rogue rolls his eyes, grabbing their boyfriend's mittened hand and pulling him closer. "I can't feel my feet."

"If you'd worn boots like I told you to, your feet would be fine," they reply, tipping their head up to the sky. Soft flakes of snow land on their cheeks and melt instantly, and they can see bits of white clinging to the tips of their dark hair. "And it's not even that cold, you baby."

Sting makes a disgruntled sound and tucks his face down into his scarf. Rogue giggles and leans over to kiss his nose, then kisses Sting's forehead and cheeks.

"It's _freezing,"_ Sting whines, huddling closer to Rogue. "Are we almost there?"

Rogue laughs, shaking the snowflakes out of their hair and tucking their entwined hands into Sting's jacket pocket. They're just off of main street and the sounds of shoppers and tourists have receded, muffled by the snow that's drifting down and around their feet. The sky is a soft gray, framing the range of mountains ahead of them that reach up into the sky.

"Almost," Rogue promises, tugging Sting along behind them. "It'll be worth it, I promise."

It hadn't taken much to convince Sting to come to the mountains for the weekend. Rogue hasn't been since they were little, but they remember every detail of this place by heart. The Christmas stores, the coffee shops, the gondola that will take them up the mountain to the hot springs.

By the time they reach the base of the tram, Sting is shivering under his thin jacket and Rogue has an arm wrapped around him, rubbing his back.

"Don't say 'I told you so'," Sting grumbles, rubbing his hands together as they step into the cable car. The operator closes the door and they sit down, looking out the back window as the car jerks forward and begins moving slowly up the mountain.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Rogue teases, pulling Sting close.

The view is spectacular. The higher they get, the more trees they can see – enormous pines that stretch up to the sky and are dusted with a fine layer of snow. The town is splayed out below them, like the miniature Christmas village that Sting's dad has in their living room.

"How high are we going?" Sting marvels, looking up to see that they're only halfway. Light, misty clouds block their way, and when the car breaks through them, the sun is shining, pale and dim.

When they reach the top, Rogue jumps out of the car, grabbing Sting's hand and pulling him out into the building at the top. They make their way to a counter where Rogue eagerly pays the fee, then they head to the changing rooms. Rogue hesitates for a moment, glancing between them and then heading into the family room, Sting close behind them.

"I can't believe you're making me go swimming in this weather," Sting says, shrugging off his jacket and shoving it into a locker. "We're gonna freeze!"

"Just trust me, love," Rogue says from behind the wall of the change room. "It'll be worth it, I promise."

Rogue is right. The hot springs are incredible. They step out the door into a beautiful pool of crystal-clear water, steam reaching up to curl around their legs. Sting sinks into it until just his head is above the water, then pushes himself over to the edge and gazes out at the view.

All he can see is mountains. They're surrounded by snowy pines, and through them he can see steep slopes of rock climbing even further into the air, jagged and overwhelming. The sky is soft and blue and everything smells clean and fresh.

Sting yelps in surprise as Rogue swims up behind him, grabbing him around the waist and running their hands over Sting's bare chest. There aren't many people in the pool – it's a Tuesday afternoon – so the public display of affection is largely ignored.

"You were right," Sting murmurs, turning to run his hands up Rogue's arms and lean in for a kiss. Rogue hums against him, moving between Sting's legs and tilting his head to kiss him deeper. Sting moans softly into Rogue's mouth, licking along their lip and bringing his hands around the back of Rogue's neck. "It's... mmm... beautiful."

"You're beautiful," Rogue replies, bringing their hands up and drifting their thumbs over Sting's nipples. Sting gasps, immediately feeling blood rushing to his cheeks and somewhere entirely inappropriate for a public setting. Rogue laughs, placing a series of soft kisses along Sting's jaw as they repeat the motion with their hands.

"There are other people here," Sting protests, but he doesn't pull away. "They're gonna... ahh, figure out what we're doing." Rogue glances over at the couple at the other side of the hot springs – they're both floating on their backs, staring up at the sky. The only other people besides them are two older women in the far corner who are talking animatedly about something.

"They're not paying attention," Rogue murmurs, bringing their hands to Sting's hips and rubbing their thumbs gently under the waistband of Sting's swim trunks. "You think you can be quiet?"

"F-fuck, I can't promise," Sting gasps as Rogue's hand drifts over his cock, rubbing him through the thin fabric. He whines when Rogue pulls away, gripping his datefriend's arms and pulling them closer.

"You have to be quiet," Rogue murmurs, kissing Sting again and running their hands up and down his thighs. "Turn around. Pretend you're enjoying the view."

"I a-am enjoying the view," Sting whispers, obeying the order and turning to lean against the edge of the pool. He groans as Rogue presses up against him and places their chin on his shoulder. Their cock presses into his back and their hands drift over his chest again as they gently bite his earlobe.

"Me too," they breathe, sliding a hand down into Sting's swim trunks and wrapping their fingers around his cock.

"Fffff-" Sting shudders, glancing quickly over at the other patrons. The two older women have stood up and are leaving, and the other couple seem entirely preoccupied with their conversation, so he lets himself go to the sensation and leans his head back against Rogue's shoulder. "Ahh, fuck that feels good." They've never fooled around underwater before and it's... interesting.

"Shhhh," Rogue cautions, kissing his neck. They grind up against him, wrapping their other arm around Sting's chest and pulling him back as they stroke his cock slowly. "Gods, I wish I could fuck you here. You think we would get away with it? Or would they see us?"

Sting can't help the groan that escapes his lips as he thrusts up into Rogue's fist. Rogue bites down on his neck and pushes him back up so he looks like he's leaning on the edge of the pool.

"You like that, don't you?" Rogue whispers, voice shaking as they rut against Sting's ass. "The idea of being caught." Sting exhales shakily, jerking his hips up slowly into Rogue's hand. Rogue's right – the idea hits him in the gut and makes him even harder.

"M-maybe," he admits, reaching back with one hand and grabbing Rogue's ass. He pulls Rogue against him, enjoying the way Rogue starts to pant and groan. The hand around Sting's cock tightens and he moans, leaning forward against the edge of the pool. "Fuck, I'm g-gonna... not in the..."

Rogue pulls away from Sting and he whines, achingly hard and on the edge. "Turn around," Rogue murmurs, pushing Sting to sit facing them on the ledge around the edge of the pool. He glances over at the other couple once more, who are now facing away from them and staring at the mountains. Rogue gives Sting a coy smile, then slips down under the water and takes Sting's cock into their mouth.

The shock of it is enough to make Sting come almost instantly, fingers digging into Rogue's shoulders and biting his lip to keep from crying out. His hips shudder against Rogue's hands, and Sting can feel Rogue swallowing around him, which makes him twitch and shake.

Rogue surfaces after a minute, pushing their wet hair out of their eyes and grinning at Sting.

"F-fuck," Sting whispers, leaning into Rogue as they reach out and wrap their arms around him. His whole body feels sensitive, tingling at the sensation of the warm water rippling around him. "Holy shit. I love you."

"Told you it'd be worth it," Rogue murmurs in his ear, turning Sting around again until they're both facing the view of the mountains. "And I love you, too." It's still snowing and little flakes cling to Sting's hair, then melt and trickle down his cheeks.

"Yeah," Sting breathes, leaning back into Rogue. "What about you?" Rogue shakes their head, kissing the side of Sting's neck and smiling.

"Later," they murmur, tightening their arms around his waist. Sting sighs happily, relishing in the deep sense of comfort and contentment. "Right now, let's just enjoy the view."


End file.
